Switched At Birth AU Miraculous Ladybug
by serp0517
Summary: A switched at birth AU. Inspired by that Lucky Red AU going around. Non-miraculous AU. Mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Life as you know it~

Beloved by all in the city of Paris, was a girl with hair as dark as the night sky, eyes the color of the ocean's blues, and always wearing her signature white blouse, pink pencil skirt, along with black and pink striped stockings and black flats. It is Marinette Bourgeous, daughter of the mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeous. The girl of this story was currently in her school, College Francoise, walking down the hallway like she has done. Every step she made, heads were turning in her direction. Yes, she was beloved by all, boys and girls alike. And they didn't just like her cause she was the daughter of the mayor, no, it was because of her selfless kindness. Her personality was fun to be around with, and she was damn hot. Like HOT! Worse, she is fucking oblivious as hell, cause she an innocent little cinnamon bun. After opening the door to her homeroom classroom, she was met with greetings from everyone.

"Good morning Mari~" "Hey how was your day!" "GURL YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Instead of being overwhelmed with all the attention thrown at her, she simply responded with a courteous greeting.

"Good evening guys, how were all of your days, mine went well without a hitch." The students all simply gave love struck faces, soaking in her radiating energy. Marinette then turned to sit at her desk, the same spot second row. Putting her bag down, she placed both her hands together like a good model student. Oh yeah, Marinette was also a 4.0 student, and was ranked top ten in the school in terms of academics. Soon a girl with blue jeans, a plad shirt, and glasses came to sit next to Mari. Her skin was a chocolatey color, and her hair an orangey-brown.

"Hey little mayor's daughter how was your day? Being overwhelmed with everyone basking in your radiance as usual!" she smirked.

"Ha Ha very funny Alya." Mari retorted back.

"But seriously girl, how do you not have a boyfriend yet?! Like come on even I got one!" She pointed to a boy with a red baseball cap. Said boy turned around to find Alya pointing at him.

"Good morning to you too Al… Hey Mari!" Nino waved friendly as usual. Marinette responded in kind.

"Hey, is he coming or what?" Nino asked.

"He had to do a modeling shoot this morning, though he should be back in like five minutes or some-."  
"Hey purrincess!" The voice interrupted the ravenette. The girl in turn just pouted.

"Mangy cat what did I say about the nickname!" She retorted back with sass. The blonde gave one of those shit-eating grins like he has done a million times.

"Come on my Lady, don't be so mean to this poor cat!" He dramatically put his right hand over his chest with a dramatic flare. Marinette merely burst into tiny fits of giggles. Adrien couldn't help but smile, having a very relevant blush on his checks.

"Dork." She snorted. The blonde just stuck his tongue out in her direction, before taking his seat next to Nino.

The bell had rung, and the teacher, had walking into classroom, taking role as usual. Suddenly, the door was busted wide open, while it should have shocked everyone, and yet, no one was surprised what so ever. Two girls walked into class: a girl with bright orange hair, and in nerdy glasses, and another girl with a blonde ponytail, and wearing a yellow shirt, and regular black jeans.

"Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe Dupain-Cheng, please try to get here on time." Ms. Bustier sighed for the thousandth time. Sabrina and Chloe had nodded, with sheepish smiles, as they quickly bolted towards their designated seats.

"Now class, get out your homework for …." And class continued without a problem whatsoever. It was just another day, a repeat of what always happens. However, that all changed after school. The bluenette got out her phone, which was an old model.

"Papa? Wonder what happened for him to call me?" Marinette was listening to her father on the phone, and then stopped walking, eyes going wide. Her friends soon took noticed and stopped walking. Tears were pooling in her eyes, as her friends each gave a worried look, Adrien especially. After hanging up, Marinette was looking down, her usual demenor all gone. Then realizing that people were watching her, quickly wiped her tears, and smiled as if there was nothing going on. And it would have worked, if it were not for the fact that her best friends had witnessed her minor slip of emotions.

"Girl what happened?!" the blogger girl pleaded with desperation.

"I-It's my Papa, h-he said…" She hesitated, wondering if she should talk about this. When she was not going to talk any further, Adrien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to continue.

"Ms. Bourgeous is coming home for dinner tonight…" She reluctantly answered. Her friends only gasped at the news.

"What does that wench want now?!" Alya screeched. She, along with the boys knew about Mari's broken family, how her mom had left her and Papa. Papa had reassured Mari that it would be alright while said girl simply cried in his embrace. Quickly coming back in reality, Marinette showed new determination.

"I don't know Alya, but if she thinks she could waltz back into my life, then there is another thing coming." She responded with new confidence. Adrien, Nino and Aya all nodded in response, with their own reassuring smirks of their own. A black limo pulled out, signaling Adrien that he had to go. But before he did, he asked.

"Hey Mari need a ride, the gorilla is driving."

"Mmm… ok I'll take your offer, I got to get ready anyways…" She sighed reluctantly.

"Awesome" And off the two went. Nino and Alya walked their own way towards their homes.

"Do you think she'll be okay Nino? I mean it's her fricken poor excuse of a mother that's coming back into her life!" Alya asked. Worry evident in her tone.

"Relax Al, if there is anything Marinette has proven to us, it's that she will prevail over any obstacle that comes her way." Nino reassured. Alya just gave a simple nod.

"But still… I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about this Nino, my gut's telling me so." Nino visibly shook. He knew of Alya's gut feelings, and they were hella accurate. It was so scary, every mention of it gave him the shivers.

"For once, I pray that you gut feeling is wrong Al…" Nino muttered.

"You and me both." She responded bitterly.

.

.

.

"If there is anyone who can pull this off, it's definitely you m'Lady!" the blonde cheered. Marinette simply giggled.

"Say hello to Monseir Agreste for me okay?" she then turned around and headed straight for the hotel she calls home.

' _Alright Marinette, you got this. Just act like you usually do when being bombarded with the paparazzi.'_ Encouraging herself. Before entering the door, she greeted the bodyguard with a warm smile.

"Have a nice afternoon Ms. Bourgeous." He responded with a kind smile. Once the girl was in the building, he turned back into a neutral expression. Quickly getting to her, she unlocked her door, and closed it shut. She released a breath she didn't know she had till now, and slowly slid off her door. Her head buried in her arms, as she was crawled up into a tiny ball. She shut everything out of her mind for a while, just letting the silence take over. Slowly she lifted her head, and gazed at her clock, reading 3'o'clock. Only three hours till that woman came for dinner. Cursing under her breathe, Marinette got up and took a quick shower, before dressing up. Applying pink lip gloss and brushing her hair. Marinette wanted to have her hair done in her signature bun but decided to just let it fall free. Her hair was at shoulder length. Next the outfits.

"Meh, lets go with casual wear…" she wore a black T-shirt with blue shorts, along with a pair of slippers.

"Mademoseille, your father has called you to his office." Her butler called.

"But dinner isn't ready for another hour." Said girl protested.

"It isn't about dinner, he has some *cough* urgent matter that he wishes to speak with you." He coughed.

"Jean, are you ok, do you need a cough drop?" Marinette offered. He merely declined.

"No madamoseille, it is imperative that you go now." He pleaded.

"Alright Jean, but please, call me Marinette, is that really too hard to ask for?" She whined like a child. Butler Jean just shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Go on Marinette." He reluctantly said. The bluenette gave a triumphant smirk as she walked as fast as she could to her father's headquarters. She soon opened the doors to her father's office.

"Yes Papa, you called?" She asked politely.

"My dear daughter I…how was your day at school?" He asked, getting up from his seat. Said daughter was just giggling at her Papa's antics. Her bluebell eyes wandered to his right wrist, watching the charm she made for him still there.

"It was good." He beamed. "Until you mentioned your ex-wife." She bitterly added.  
"Marinette she isn't my ex-wife! And she is your mother!"

"A mother who left you to take care of me!"

"Honey she left for a reason!"

"Is that reason good enough to leave your own daughter!" She shrieked, telling herself in her mind not to cry. It was quiet for a while, as neither of the two spoke. Papa begun to massage the space between his eyes. Marinette soon saw how fatigued her tired father was, and immediately felt terrible.

"I-I'm sorry Papa…" Andre just looked at his daughter, with a sad-tired expression on his face. He needed to tell her the truth.

"Marinette… honey, I need to tell you something, something that I should have told you a long time ago." He looked into her eyes, filled with new determination. Marinette waited, her nerves were getting to her stomach, as if a thousand ladybugs were crawling inside.

"Yes Pa- " **You are not my daughter."** He interrupted. Marinette could only gap at the man before her.

"W-what?" She could only squeak out.

"When you were at the hospital in a resting pod, there was a mix up with the babies and." He couldn't even finish, as the door burst wide open to reveal the woman Marinette despised with all her being.

"Oh why hello Andre dear~" She greeted. Hidden behind shades, her eyes wondered to the girl before her, only to lightly shove her aside and go up to her husband.

"Dear come, lets go meet our **REAL** daughter."

 _Let's go meet our REAL daughter_

 _Our Real Daughter_

 _Real Daughter…_

…

…

…

The bluenette tuned everything out as nothing but white noise. She couldn't see anything. She didn't feel anything. Her mind was digesting that one bitter fact she had been thrown in her face.

But then some more foot steps were heard.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long, come on lets go eat, I'm starving here!" Marinette sharply turned her head, her eyes widening from the shock to find none other than Chloe Dupain-Cheng, no.

"Meet Chloe Bourgeous!" Mrs. Bourgeous announced, as the timid blonde Marinette had once knew to be suddenly becoming a rather snobbish girl.

"Oh hey Marinette Dupain-Cheng~ ." She snarked as she just brushed shoulders with the girl and hugged her real parents. Marinette's blue eyes wandered, until it reached a scene where the three hugged each other, as if they were all a family.

 _Without me…_

 **AND SCENE WELL HOW WAS THAT! INSPIRED BY THAT SCARLET RED AU THAT'S BEEN GOING ON IN THIS FANDOM! IT WAS TOO GOOD NOT TO PASS UP! OH YEAH, NO-MIRACULOUS AU BTW~**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

Marinette, Chloe, the Buorgeous and Dupain-Chengs were all in the dining room. Marinette sat next to , while Chloe sat in between him, and that wench. On the other side of the table were Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, their eyes on the blonde. It felt so awkward for the ravenette. She felt like she didn't belong, didn't NEED to be here. And yet, here she is. Marinette eyes the charm on her Papa's wrist to find it still there. She let out a breath of air.

' _Of course he didn't take it off, he is still my Papa. Even though our blood maybe different…Right?'_

"So Chloe dear, is it true that you had to work as a baker for that poor excuse of a bakery?!" the wench asked.

"Oh yes Mother! It was terrible! Absolutely horrible. I feel like I'm gonna cry!" the tinier version of the wench responded.

"Oh my poor **baby girl**!" before enveloping her in a hug. The Dupain-Chengs and Marinette both froze up. Tom soon had his eyes on his real daughter, sitting there, staring at the two.

"So uh, Marinette right?" He asked reluctantly. Marinette simply nodded, not even looking in his eyes, too afraid to show her tears.

"H-how have you been, dear?" Sabine started.

"A-alright…" She responded weakly.

"T-that's good." The petite woman responded.

"Uh… so you are my biological parents, so uh what was that about a bakery?" Mari tried to move the subject from herself. She felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"We are one of the BEST BAKERY in Paris!" Tom yelled with pride. He looked to his biological daughter, only to find her attention to the food, picking at it with a fork.

"Dear, we are sorry if we disappoint you or something. I know that-"It's not like that at all Mademoiselle! It's just… a lot to take in is all…" The Bluenette interrupted, not wanting to be rude to these people. Her biological mom simply gave a kind, reassuring smile in her direction.

"I know, I've been told that you grew up to become kind, even though you were given all these luxuries." She reassured.

"And it looks to be true, you really do have a heart of gold. If anything, you shouldn't deserve this kind of treatment." Tom reassured. Marinette had stared into their eyes, her eyes widening at the glaze in these people's eyes. She herself soon began to cry.

"No bad Marinette" She berated to herself, trying to wipe away her own tears. Sabine soon got up and ran around the table towards her daughter. She hugged her, her hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You know it's okay to cry from time to time honey~" She chirped. The dam that Mari had worked on all throughout her life collapsed in a mere second as she was bawling her eyes out. She didn't care if others were watching her. She didn't care that she was the mayor's daughter. She didn't care about holding up appearances anymore. She just kept crying. Her wails echoing throughout the room, and the hallways. Sabine simply hummed a little tone, and kept rubbing soothing circles on her back, and petting her silky, smooth hair. Andre Bourgeous watched as the girl before her had cried. She hadn't cried like that in front of him in years. The only time that had ever happened was when his wife had left him and her.

"Daddy? What are you doing, pay attention to me!" Chloe interrupted, forcibly taking her dad's face with her hands into her and Mom's direction.

"Let trash talk with trash dear Andre~" His wife cooed. He simply nodded, and glanced one last time towards the crying girl, smothered in a hug by the Dupain-Chengs. Something in his chest hurt, as a sudden weight shifted towards his right wrist, looking at the charm she had made for him. It always gave him the courage, the strength, and a reminder to be the best he can be. As mayor and father.

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

..

Chloe ended up staying in the Bourgeous hotel, wanting to spend more QUALITY time with her long-lost blood parents. Marinette didn't feel completely comfortable with going with her biological parents as much. She didn't hate them, no. It's just that they were strangers to her. She just didn't trust them enough.

" _And yet she cried in front of them like a weak little girl…"_ Her head was spinning. So many thoughts, so many truths. The harsh reality was too much for her to keep up with. It was getting to her, but she remained vigilant. She had to cause she was…

' _The mayor's daughter?'_ No that wasn't right. Who was she? What was she? How does one feel knowing that everything as she knew it was thrown out the window. Is she Marinette Bourgeois, or Marinette Dupain-Cheng? How does one answer such a question? Her thoughts were going over a thousand miles while opening her room. But instead of it being empty, she found none other than Chloe Bourgeois sitting on her comfy bed, scrolling through her phone-latest model too- all while smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, no longer caring to be nice. She was done with this whole charade.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Weren't you like IDK suppose to go with the Dupain-Chengs back at their poor excuse of a bakery!" She snobbishly replied back. Mari was shocked to find all her items gone, and what was left were two big, pink luggage cases.

"Why is my stuff in two luggage bags? Are you stealing my room?!" She shrieked back. She thought the only person she hated the most to be that wench, but after this.

"Oh, well this is my room now." She perked, finally looking in her direction.

"Seriously, you wear such childish clothing, but for some reason everyone liked it so I never bother telling you that." Marinette was so tempted to beat this little bitch up so badly.

"Daddy gave me this room!~" Marinette just stopped. She set her gaze to the floor, her eyes widening.

' _Papa? But… why would he… no She HAS TO BE LYING THERE IS NO WAY HE'D DO THAT TO HIS OWN DAU-."_ The bluenette's thoughts abruptly stopped.

"…daughter…" She muttered to herself. Chloe simply didn't respond, as she called someone.

"Sabrina you won't believe what just happened to me. Turns out my REAL DADDY AND MOMMY are super rich, and they are tots awesome!" at this point Marinette stormed out of the room, leaving her luggage behind. She ran to his room, hoping, praying, believing that he would never replace her.

" _Papa please."_ She pleaded in her mind. Tears daring to break out yet again. ' _No I have to be strong!'_ She knocked, only to hear nothing. She knocked again.

"Pa- "Seriously Andre if you keep that little vermin in this house, I will leave you again, this time with my REAL daughter." Marinette stopped herself, eavesdropping almost immediately.

"B-but Honey!"

"Either your REAL family stays, or she stays! You HAVE TO CHOOSE BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH THAT FAKE BRAT FOR A SINGLE SECOND!" only silence took over the conversation.

"I'll think about it…" the voice reluctantly answered.

"I'll give you until tomorrow." She warned the deadline.

Tears were cascading down her face once more. She couldn't take it anymore. All this pain, this abandonment, this betrayal. Did the struggle her and Papa faced together mean nothing to him!? What about the charm!? Why, why is this happening to her!? What did she do to deserve this? All these thoughts swarmed in her head. Butler Jean tapped her on the shoulder, as the girl kept looking down, tears dripping like a waterfall.

"Marinette?" he asked with concern.

"Can you fix me a new room, I need to think about what just happened." She answered. Her butler nodded and took off to do just that. The dejected bluenette walked towards the living area, sitting on a big-plushie couch her and Papa use to sit together, watching the programs on the television. Her phone began to buzz. Picking it up, wondering who called to look at the time.

' _midnight…'_

"I wonder who could be calling me this time?" her text box blew up almost instantly. All three of her best friends had texted her, wondering if she was okay. Apparently that mini wench had posted the events that went down tonight.

"I'll talk later, just please give me a moment to process tonight." She sent and just lay on the couch. Closing her swollen, bluebell eyes as she let her mind run on autopilot with the events that had transpired.

 **AND SCENE, THAT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! DON'T WORRY THINGS WILL GET BETTER…. SOON. ANYWAYS… UH HAVE A NICE DAY? And thank you for the comments, it really means a lot to have fellow readers appreciate my work.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Kidnapping

**The Kidnapping Ch.3**

The dawn of a new day invades the living room. Sleep slowly leaves her being, as she scrunches her groggy eyes. Wiping the drool that was on her face, she slowly gets up from the couch. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Marinette stretched her arms and back. Throwing her legs off the couch, she yawns away the rest of her sleepiness. Opening her bleary eyes, she takes a glance at the room she is currently in.

' _This isn't my room… oh wait"_ Awful memories of what had happened last night were pestering her mind.

' _I hope Jean got my luggage in the new room.'_

Deciding to get up before anyone sees her pathetic self, she ventures out of the living area, and towards the main lounge, hoping to find anyone who would be more than willing to help her out. Luckily, she manages to find her personal butler standing by the elevator. Said butler saw the bluenette, and immediately ran towards her.

"Marinette why are you up so early?" worry laced in his tone.

"I wasn't able to get much sleep after… well…last night." Mumbling out the last phrase, hoping to not have to go into detail. Her butler placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, while giving a sympathetic smile.

"You don't need to explain any more my dear." He responded reassuringly. And then added.

"By the way, some of your friends are here to see you, so I let them into your uh makeshift room." He informed. Marinette paled, before releasing a breath and slumping her shoulders.

"Go figures…" She mutters. Her butler couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"Go to them my dear, they are extremely worried for your wellbeing. Especially a certain blonde-haired boy." He smirked the last part out, resulting in a very red Marinette.

"W-whatever, he is just a stupid alley cat an-anyways. And what's with that look! I will…." Her butler just laughed, glad to have his old Marinette back. Said bluenette realized what the butler did for her and giggled herself.

"Thank you for everything, Jean." She got up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on her butler's check. After telling her the room number, Marinette made her way towards her friends now waiting for her.

…

…

…

"Ugh why is she not here yet!?" The blogger girl screeched. Nino keeps trying to pacify his terrifying girlfriend.

"Come on Al she had to deal with more than we all thought."

"I just hope she's okay…" Adrien replied, a very concerned look etched his face as he was sitting on a chair, staring in the direction of the door cracked open to reveal the very girl they were all concerned over.

"Marinette!" Adrien got up to try and give her a hug, only for Alya to shove him aside and give her own bear hug.

"Marinette…" She cried into her best friend. Tears escape the brunette, as she was visibly shaking. Of all the people in the world that this could have happened to, why her?!

"Hey Alya, it's okay." She reassured by rubbing soothing circles on her crying best friend. The way her moth-eh-biological mother had done for her.

"What the actual FUCK! I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not the other way around. That's it we are going out right this instance! Agreste we are kidnapping her!" She started pushing her out the door.

"W-what Alya!? Don't you think you're being a bit reckless, guys come on talk some sense into her!" She looked into her other friends' faces, only for the two to smirk with mischief.

' _Mon Dieu"_ she thought with panic.

"Kidnapping a princess from her castle I like, but I think I should do it like this!" As Adrien literally whisked her off her feet in a bridal-style carry.

"Epp! A-A-A-A-A-Adrien!"

"Nope, not letting go now!" As he bolted out the door, being chased by both Alya and Nino.

"Jean! We are kidnapping her, be back this evening k~" Alya simply stated. Marinette begged with a look she gave him pleading him not to do it. He also gave a shit eating grin as well.

"What kidnapping, I don't see anything that is going on~ Do you, security guard?" He looked at the guard in an innocent manner.

"Nope! Now scram before I kick ya all out~!" He warned. Before chucking to himself as the four got out of the building with the girl still in the same clothes from last night.

"Traitors YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS!" The princess in captivity simply pouted like a spoiled baby, crossing her arms as she was carried away by Adrien. Nino got in the vehicle, with Alya not to far behind him. Adrien carefully placed Mari down, and went inside-much to her dismay and enjoyment. Adrien was the last to get inside the vehicle.

"Gorilla make a step on it!" Agreste called to his driver, who simply obliged.

"Guys I appreciate what you all are doing, but don't you think this is a bit..." before she could even finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we left you in that hell!? Nope Naha! You are not gonna go back!" Alya finished off with that.

"Besides Dudette, you're a very important person to us all." Nino replied. A blush appeared on her face, before she began to cry once again. Seriously she keeps crying like a little baby. And a tanned hand just wraps around her shoulders, bringing her being closer to the owner of said hand.

"You know you're not in on this alone. It's okay to cry in front of us. In a way, we are your family. Blood or no blood." He reassured, before kissing her on the forehead. Alya shrieked with joy, while Nino whistled at the bold move his best friend had just done. Marinette was blushing as hard as a tomato at that point.

"Adrien…." Pouting in the most adorable way that made the blonde's heart flutter.

' _And his errection..."_ No NO BAD THOUGHTS DAMN FUCKING HORMONES!

"Ah Adrien, what's wrong... OH MY GOSH DO I STINK OH GOD NOO! WHY I DIDN'T EVE- her lips her shushed by him placing a finger on those luscious lips of hers he so damn badly wanted to kiss but couldn't. He knew this day is all about her, and he'd be sure to give her as much love and attention as possible. His eyes then wandered to her innocent, bluebell eyes that always remind him of the ocean. Blue met green as the two teens soon ignored everything outside of themselves. It was like they were in their own little world. All the worries and stress Mari had dealt with were all gone instantly.

" _How does he always make me forget all my woes and doubts like this?"_ she wondered to herself.

"Hey Adrien…" She started. Adrien simply nodded for her to continue, not letting her go from his embrace. She thought, before deciding to ask Alya first before she continued.

"Never mind Adrien."

"Alright princess."

"Could you stop with the nicknames." Clearly annoyed.

"Not until you stop being so damn cute~" He flirts back. Marinette just turned to a whole new shade of red.

"Oh my god, should we ask the Gorilla if he could spare some room in the front. Cause it looks like you two need some privacy or something." Nino asked. But Alya kept filming her OTP. Addrienette. She knew they both had feelings for each other. Adrien knew it himself, but Marinette is an oblivious little fuck because she had been sheltered by that poor excuse of a father. Speaking of her father.

"Not to dampen the mood or anything, but you do realize that you are going to have to explain every single detail of what went down, right?" Alya cut straight to the point.

"Alya what the heck!" Nino cried out, clearly disapproving of this interrogation.

"Alright, alright your right." She responded, before slumping her shoulders, leaning herself onto her boyfriend.

"Sorry about that Marinette." She apologized.

"No, I think Alya's right, I'll start talking, but before I begin, Adrien where are we going?" She asked the boy still resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Huh- oh yeah right, right now we are heading straight to my place to freshen you up."

"Oh, you sure, I hope I'm not intruding, especially since today is supposed to be Monsieur Agreste's day off…" She bitterly added. Adrien just chuckled to himself.

"Ever the selfless one, Marinette Bourg… UGH I MEAN UGH MY Princess!" He tried to save himself in the worst possible way ever. The atmosphere in the car turned sour. Nino facepalmed himself, while Alya got up to strangle the dumb blonde hugging her BFF.

"That's it, your hugging rights have been provoked Agreste!" Alya scolded.  
"Marinette please I'm sorry..." Adrien looked up to the girl of his dreams, only to find her blank expression.

"Marinette!" Alya shook her friend like a madman.

"S-Sorry, just the mention of…" The ravenette hated that the events that happened last night really affected her.

" _Damn its Marinette why do you have to be such a sourpuss!"_ She cursed herself in her mind.

"Look dudette, it's okay to express yourself. There is no paparazzi to film you, no adults to judge you-besides the Gorilla- and it's just people who you can trust. Just tell us what's wrong. We won't laugh or anything like that." The future-aspiring DJ responds. Marinette looked around the people she grew to care for the most. It was endearing, she always wondered what she did to deserve such wonderful friends who had given her nothing, but love.

"What did I do to deserve you guys." She shook her head, a smirk on her face. The three in turn gave their own smiles. The car soon stopped moving, alerting the gang that they were at Adrien's place. The blonde opened the door and hopped outside before letting the bluenette out as well. Alya and Nino then followed.

"Alright let's get you in that shower!" Marinette perked up at the mention of a shower. They got to the mansion gates to find Natalie, Gabriel Agreste's assistant standing there with her signature tablet and outfit.

"Right this way dear." Usually Natalie would say Miss. Bourgeois, however after hearing the news, she knew better than to say that.

"Natalie, just call me Marinette!" She pouted yet again, being even more childish than she could possibly be.

"Sorry, Marinette." The bluenette's smile was enough to set the stone-faced Natalie, to become nothing more than a pile of mush. When the bluenette wasn't looking, Natalie fixed her glasses, signaling Adrien to hurry up and claim her already. Adrien just blushed like a wild cherry.

"Come on girl, let's go to the bathroom already you totally stink~!" Alya chided. Marinette panicked and quickly ran towards the guest shower, embarrassed by her own B.O. The girls had left, leaving only the boys, and Natalie.

"Your father had dropped everything for today, like you had asked for." Natalie reminded him, a small smile of her own soon took place.

"Please use this day to your leisure, young master." The blonde only smirked back.

"You bet I will~" He responded in kind.

"Dude, it sounds like your plotting something."

"That's cause I am Nino, we are going to make this day the best one ever!" His friend just nodded in affirmation. And the two soon started to plan the day out.

...

...

..

..

.

.

"Take all the time you need in there girl!" The blogger girl called out to her friend.

"I-I can't decide on which soap to use Alya! Strawberry or cherry!"

"Go with strawberry, you can never go wrong with that!" The bluenette giggled at her friend's response.

"I swear it feels like I'm going on a date or something." She commented.

"It can be with a certain blonde haired and green-eyed boy~! Who also happens to model… and speak Chinese… and fence… and play the- "OKAY I GET IT ALYA JESUS!"

"I swear how does that boy do it all. Still amazes me." Shaking her head, while raising her hands in a 'I-don't-know' manner.

"It's because he's very dedicated Alya, and he doesn't want to disappoint his father, whom is and always will be proud of him~" Marinette answered as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Really I thought he liked doing all those things anyways." Alya commented.

"That he does. I'm glad he and his father can get along better these days. It really brings a smile on my face knowing that he's happy at home." Alya could only smile at her ever kind Marinette. She swears if that Agreste boy doesn't ask her out, she will! And she has a boyfriend.

"Almost done! Just got to rinse this conditioner off, and I'll be all set." She alerted her best friend.

"Get dry and wear the clothes we got from your luggage!" She commanded as she slipped out of the shower to give her friend more privacy.

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

Marinette was wearing her signature white blouse with pink polka dots covering the entire design. And her black skirt that reached all the way towards her knees. And finally put on her pink flats. She looked into the mirror, and started to comb her hair, but instead of doing it as how she normally did it, she decided to go bold, and do twin pigtails. She didn't care if they were childish, or silly. It was HER day, and she wanted to have as much fun as she could possibly squeeze for today.

"Alright Marinette, you are going to have fun. You are going to stop worrying about all of what happened the previous night." She pep-talked herself, before slapping her hands to her face, and taking off after her best friend.

"About time girl~!" Marinette only stuck her tongue out in the most ridiculous way.

"Hey the pig-tails they look good on ya girl!" she commented. Marinette just grinned and nodded her head, before following Alya out the room and into the dining hall. Everyone soon turned their heads in the direction of the two girls walking on through.

"Hey Alya, woah Marinette those pig-tails look good on ya!" Nino yelled, liking the look on her. If felt like Marinette. Adrien was coming towards the dining hall, currently talking to Natalie again, before taking a glance at the girl before him, and visibly blushed. He looked completely stumped. Worry etched her pretty features, oh how he'd love to touch them.

"Adrien are you ok, was it the new look? OH NO IT WAS TOO CHILDISH HUH, I'M GONNA CHANGE BACK!" She was about to run off, when he grabbed her hand, and placed an ever-gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"You look stunning, m'Lady." Now Marinette turned red, god she hated how she always blushed around him. It was so weird. Why didn't she blush with Alya and Nino?

"T-Thanks…" She mumbled out. He gave his Cheshire grin, the grin the girl in pig-tails wanted to remove oh so badly. Everyone else kept staring at the two, until a very familiar cough was heard. Everyone instantly turned to find the source of the cough, no other than Gabriel Agreste.

"Monsieur Agreste, pardon the intrusion, but I- "There is no need Marinette, you are always welcomed to stay however long you may need to. After all, how could I ever repay you." He gave an ever-warm smile.

"B-but I… okay…" She sheepishly agreed. A snort was heard from junior Agreste.

"Oh, wow purrincess, you are being way to formal."

"It's your father Adrien of course I have to be professional with him!"

"Not really dear." Gabriel quickly countered. Adrien had the smuggest smile the bluenette had ever seen, and she gapped at his father's response.

"Well I shall leave you kids be, Natalie make sure our guests are welcomed properly." He asked. Natalie responded with a nod and marched to prepare everything needed.

And the day continued from there. Everyone had fun eating their breakfast, jokes were exchanged between the four of them. And then Marinette explained her story to the gang, exactly what had all gone down. Some curses for that wench and her little abomination were heard, especially from a certain aspiring-journalist.

After they all had their fill, Adrien alerted the Gorilla of where he will be taking his pals and lady with. And off they went to have the best day ever!

 **AND SCENE! Man this chapter was by far my most favorite one to write, but what about you guys? How was it for you all!? Please let me know in the comment sections. And thank you to those who did leave a comment, it really brought a smile on my face.**


	4. Chapter 4 Where She Stands

**Chapter 4~ Where She Stands**

The day soon turned to night, as the blue from the sky faded to a tranquil black sky. The bluenette looked up at the stars as she was approaching the limo that would soon drive her back to the hotel.

"I wish this day didn't have to end." Adrien stated to himself and his friends, as they all reluctantly walked back to the vehicle. Everyone else responded with their own nods and hums.

"You said it bro. Definitely the best day I've ever had! Next time, let's do it for your birthday!" Nino asked. Marinette was already brainstorming ideas. Alya just laughed and kissed her boyfriend's check.

"Today was definitely a great day, and it couldn't have happened without you guys. I mean it, thank you all for doing this for me." Expressing her gratitude, she gave a beautiful smile that made everyone else feel her joy.

"Anything for my baby girl!" Alya cooed. Rather than pouting, the bluenette just laughed. Her giggles making the blonde boy's heart skip a few beats.

" _You outdid yourself Agreste."_ He complimented himself in his mind. Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his best bro-man give him a smile.

"None of this would not have happened if it were not for you." He simply stated. Adrien only nodded, taking the compliment, before continuing.

"This day would not had happened were it not for the four of us, you mean." His friend grinned back.

"Well looks like I have to get going home, after all Alya did promise to bring me back this evening, and yet its already night time." Marinette spoke, sadness hidden in her tone. Alya gave her own sympathetic smile.

"You know, you could stay with me for a while, my family doesn't care, in fact my mom is MORE than willing to adopt you. We could even be sisters!" Alya suggested. She clearly didn't want her friend to go back, she couldn't take it to see her very first and bestest friend to suffer something so cruel. The bluenette perked up at that suggestion, but quickly shook her head.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to go back there. Nothing has been said about my condition. I need to know where I stand in all this." She spoke back, clearly not wanting to. But she knew she could never run away from her problems.

"After all it is better if I face the problem ahead, rather than running away from them." She answered. Adrien looked at her figure and saw how she was shivering. He grabbed her hand, carefully wrapping his tan fingers with hers.

"And we will be there with you all the way. Know that you won't have to face anything alone." He spoke, meaning every single word.

"Yeah Dudette, we got your back!" Nino added, as the four teens entered the limousine and headed to the hotel.

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

"Hope things work out for ya Mari." Nino prayed. Marinette merely smiled at that, and waved her hand as she entered the building, she wasn't sure she'd call home. After going inside, the limousine left.

"Hi Jean." She greeted to her butler, who only nodded and gave a knowing smile.

"Had fun being kidnapped?" He asked. The bluenette just grinned.

"Yep."

"Your- Mr. Bourgeois has asked to into his office." He spoke, worry etched in his voice. Marinette didn't falter. She knew this was bound to happen. The moment of truth of where she stood in this mess.

"I shall get going then." She spoke with new found confidence. She knew she could do this. She knew she wasn't alone in this matter. If all else failed, she had her friends, they always got her back.

" _How did I even gain such awesome friends?"_ she asked herself that question for only the thousandth time. And she walked to where she was summoned. This was the moment of truth, she must prepare herself for the worst. She must be vigilant. She won't cry.

She approached the grand doors, and knocked, signaling the man that she had come. A quiet 'come in' was heard. She took that moment to breath in a chunk of air, before opening the door to find the man sitting on his desk. His face resting on the bridge formed by his fingers. His wife was putting a hand on his shoulder, possibly signaling him not to make the wrong choice. Chloe was filing her nails, while sitting on a comforter.

"About time you showed up." Chloe snarked. Marinette simply ignored the annoying blonde, her expecting bluebell eyes only staring into the man she once called papa.

"You called, **Papa**." Marinette widened her eyes, realizing what she said, before she knocked herself back into reality.

' _No do not falter, you can do this Marinette!'_ she chanted to herself. She had to hear this answer. She had to. But she didn't want to. She knew what the answer would be. She dreaded for him to answer that question that wench had presented to him that night. She knew, deep down what he was going to say. He never smiled so genuinely with her. She always thought that it was always something she did wrong. Her Papa was never the same that day. He grew to be a very sad man. Marinette wanted to cheer him, and she thought that by being the perfect daughter was the only way to. So that is what she became. She started to change the way she dressed. She changed the way she talked. She made sure to score high marks in all her subjects. She did everything and anything to bring a smile to his face. But nothing ever seemed to work. Why was that? She always asked. She soon began to resent the very woman who did this to her Papa. That same wench who was wrapping herself all over that man. That snake. She was to blame for all of Papa's suffering. And yet, after what he said that night. All the puzzles fit together. Suddenly, she realized that **she** was the cause of his suffering. She was the cause of his pain. And she didn't even know this, until last night.

"I have to let you go Marinette." He answered. Marinette prepared herself, she knew it was inevitable. The answer. She wasn't his real daughter. He wanted his wife and REAL daughter back in his life. And if that meant that Marinette had to go, then it would be so. Tears were starting to build up yet again, but she wiped them away as quickly as she could, to only save face for the man before her now a stranger.

"You will sleep in the new room I had arranged for you, and then move out to your biological parents' home." He stated with a robotic voice. Marinette looked at the man's wrist and noticed the charm she had made for him to be gone. He threw her out of his life like he did with that charm. Mrs. Bourgeois simply smirked at the choice her husband had made.

"About time~!" Chloe snarked, again. Marinette chose to ignore her again. She gave a weak nod, before walking out of the room. She didn't cry as she walked towards her makeshift room. She didn't cry as she took a quick shower. She didn't cry when she got to bed. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. Not in this goddamn place she had once called home. She was done. She curled herself up in a ball, and let sleep consume her being. The dark slowly enveloped her eyes, as she fell into her dreams, far away from the bitter place she called reality.

…

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The light enveloped the room, dissipating the dark that had covered her entire being. The bluenette got up and stretched herself, stifling a yawn. She opened her eyes to see the morning of a brand-new day. But rather than being brought that wonderous blue sky, she was instead shown a very grey, somber one. It looked as though it would rain today. The girl heard light knocks from her door.

"It is me Mademoiselle." The familiar voice answered.

"Coming Jean!" She ran to open the door to find the butler. But what she didn't expect was that he brought her friends again.

"Marinette!" Alya shoved herself at her despondent bff and gave her another bear hug. Nino and Adrien also grouped up and joined in on the hug as well. Pretty soon it became one big group hug.

"G-GUYS I CAN'T BREATH!" She gasped for air. Everyone just backed up from the hug.

"S-sorry girl… how you feeling?" Alya asked.

"Not here Alya, I'd rather get out of here as soon as I can."

"Alright then, grab your things cause you are living with me." Alya started walking out of the room, expecting the rest to follow her, but when she turned around.

"I'm sorry Alya, but I can't."

"W-what why not!"

"It's because Mr. Bourgeois stated that I am to live with my biological parents."

"Are you seriously going to listen to him after all this time?!" She shrieked at how unreasonable her dumb-witted friend is being.

"I know, but I want to give them a chance, they seemed nice enough." Alya could only gap at her response. She was about to say something, when Nino interjected.

"Yo, you sure Dudette? I mean like it really is no sweat to be living with Alya, or any of us for that manner."

"Yeah, I'm sure my dad with definitely allow you to live with us Marinette." Adrien suggested, a little too hopeful.

"Again, as tempting as all of that sounds, my answer remains the same. Besides I get the feeling that if I don't, they would be sad."

"Seriously, your being selfless… AGAIN WHY NOW!" Alya screeched. This time Adrien interjected.

"How about this. You give them a few weeks and see how living there is good or not. If they are good parents, then you can stay. However, if they are not as nice as you've said they were, then you get to come live with me and my dad." Marinette thought hard about the offer given to her. She then nodded.

"Yes, ok I'll take you up on that offer." And made a gesture to shake hands with the blonde as though they were making a deal. Adrien returned it in kind. After agreeing to the terms, the gang all headed out the door. Luggage in hand, the ex-mayor's daughter gazed upon the place she once called home. A frown took over her features, as memories of her and the man she had once called 'Papa' ran through her mind. All the happy, the bitter, and the frustrating memories, all had taken place in this very building. The days before he became mayor, to the days when he was elected. To the days that wench had left him. She couldn't help it, as more tears cascaded down her beautiful features. All while adorning a bittersweet smile. Her friends kept quiet, giving the girl a moment to look at this building for one more time. After a few minutes, she strode right into the limo, and drove her away to where her new guardians would be at.

 **AND SCENE! Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope this chapter will be well received. And as always, have a nice day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5 Give Or Take

_**Chapter 5: Give or Take**_

A black limousine had parked outside the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Currently, the four had entered the establishment to see what the old-married couple was like. A bell rung after the blogger had shoved the door wide open, having Nino and Adrien follow. Marinette soon followed shyly.

"Smells really good here." The blonde dreamily sighed. Everyone else could only nod in agreement. It really smelled nice and sweet in here.

"Ah welcome customers~!" A friendly-masculine voice echoed from the pantry. As soon as he came to the cash register, he was beaming in the most welcoming face. The three looked at each other, before moving away to reveal the baker's biological daughter. His smile was stretched, and fear marred his face. His eyes were popping wide open.

"O-oh hi Marinette my dear!" He voiced his greeting loud enough for his loving wife, Sabine, to rush right over. She also gave her best welcoming smile.

"Yes welcome~!" Marinette could only give a shy wave back, before weakly giving her own greeting.

"Y-yes hi… You must be the people I am going to be living with… right?" Tom looked to Sabine, a 'what do I say look'. Sabine immediately took charge.

"Hey, you all must have had a day, why don't you take a seat, and please… help yourselves to whatever you may like." The bluentte dumbly nodded before taking a table near the window. Her friends followed suite as well, all taking amongst themselves. While they were debating on what to get, Sabine immediately went to the door, and turned the sign that had the 'OPEN' sign facing out for everyone to see. She then flipped it to its other side that read 'CLOSED' so that no other passerby may interrupt. The petite woman looked at the four kids, noticing that they were engrossed into the conversation. Marinette had soon noticed and waved at her. Sabine responded in kind. She turned to where her husband was, pulling his rather bulgy figure into the pantry.

"Ok dear what's the plan?"

"We are going to be natural and show her as much love as she deserves." His wife said coolly.

"Alright, but uhh… HOW DO WE DO THAT!?" Her husband asked, shaking with nerves. Sabine placed both her hands on her loving husband's face, her silver eyes gazing back into her husband's green eyes.

"She's our daughter Tom dear~ we must be as welcoming and as open with her. She's already gone through enough, so let us make an effort to soothe that girl's heart." Tom responded with a nod. Determination soon took over his feature. He hugged his petite wife in a loving embrace, before storming off to where their daughter by blood was.

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

"So what do you guys think?" Nino asked.

"They seem a little awkward." Alya answered. Adrien nodded. Marinette was lost in her own imagination. She was staring out from the window, watching people jogging, walking, talking, etc all on this busy street of Paris.

"I wonder what it would have been like if I was raised here instead?" She asked herself that question. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even acknowledge the presence of the three friends she was sitting with. Adrien turned a sickly white, Nino and Alya both looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"Uh… gurl?" Alya asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"…. Oh yeah Alya?" She weakly responded. A tired smile was plastered on her face.

"Did you not get enough sleep dudette?" Nino guessed. Marinette just shook her head, before looking back at the window, her thoughts elsewhere. A hand lazily holding her head in place.

"Mari what's wrong?" still setting her hazy blue eyes out to the busy street, she finally responded.

"This all feels like a dream…. I still can't believe this had all happened this entire weekend. You know…" She weakly gave. Adrien and the rest only nodded. It all way to fast for any of them to like it.

"But… in all honestly… somehow I get the feeling that it will all get better… I mean these people don't seem to be bad people. And maybe it's time I give them a shot. What's the worse that could happen? I at least have you guys, right?" She set her expectant blue eyes on all her friends. These people were her true family.

"Yes of course princess."

"You betch ya dudette!"

"HELL YA WE GOT YOUR BACK GURL! MESS WITH ONE, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US!" Her blogger friend proclaimed. Everyone was laughing at the girl's obnoxiousness. Soon the giant man had returned from the pantry, along with the petite woman as they both made their way over to the table.

"Marinette my dear, allow me to reintroduce myself." The man outstretched his muscular arm towards the girl. She looked into his eyes, before looking at the hand offered by the giant. With a bit of courage, she shook it right back.

"Alright then, sir." Sabine walked right up, also extending a hand to the girl. Marinette shook the hand as well.

"Now whose hungry? Please don't be shy!" Sabine encouraged. Adrien's stomach was asking for it. Marinette looked to Adrien, a smirk on her face, as she tried covering it with her hand.

"Aww mon minou's hungry? The bluenette cooed. The blonde just nodded, his blush a bright red. Everyone was laughing, Nino literally sprawling on the floor, Alya clutching her aching sides, desperately attempting to suppress the laughter, only to fail miserably. Marinette just giggled, all the despair shift to that of light-hearted joy.

"Well, go pick whatever you want, it's all on the house!" Tom told, as he went back to the cashier, preparing for what the kids were going to get. Sabine could only smile as her eyes were focused on the bluenette before her. Somehow, with her around this bakery, everything just seemed better overall. It was quite strange, and yet, so pleasant. She grinned at her, as Marinette gave her own smile back.

In the back of Sabine's mind, she felt as though everything would work out. One way or another, she knew things would turn around. Finally, her husband came back with the orders the kids had asked for. The blonde boy's order being rather large, despite looking far too skinny for his age. Wait… skinny?! He's suppose to be a growing boy! Honestly what is his family feeding him? Poor boy…

"I hope he's eating properly at home…" Sabine muttered. Somehow only the girl with bluebell eyes heard, as everyone else was distracted from the pastries offered by Tom.

"I do too…" She muttered back as well, worry in her tone as she looked up at the boy. A pained expression on her features. Sabine gave a knowing smirk. The kind of look you only give to those who you love and cherish for.

"Well go on my dear~ help yourself!" the petite woman said. Marinette looked up at the woman.

"Well mademoiselle… I'm not feeling too hungry at the moment… If possible, I'd like to have my room arranged and place my stuff in." She asked, nervously fidgeting. Sabine gave a reassuring smile to her.

"Alright dear, but please…" She placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"At least eat something, I bet you haven't eaten anything all day." She guessed. Marinette could only blush. ' _So, this is what a mother's love is like…'_ she thought. Somehow, tears were already running down her face, again. The lady before her just wiped them away. She gave a mother-like smile.

"I'll show you to your room sweetie." She made a grab for the luggage, only for Marinette to jump up and grab it. She then gave a sheepish smile.

"Madamoselle, don't worry about the luggage, please, just show me where the room is, and I can get it all set up." She chirped, a smile across her face. Sabine just shook her head, with a sigh and walked to where the girl would be staying at. She went up a stair case, Marinette soon following the woman's footsteps. She then climbed up a later and opened an attic door. She then went inside, the bluenette following suite. The room was empty, no doubt Chloe's previous room. The walls looked so bleak and empty.

"This used to be Chloe's room… before she…. Well you know the rest." The older lady dejectedly sighed. Clearly, the absence of the girl whom the baker family cherished affected them more than she had thought. Marinette empathized with these folks. These were good people, too good for an ungrateful little brat such as Chloe.

"Well, there's the bathroom, this will be your bed… and uh…. I get the feeling that there was something else I should mention…" Sabine places a delicate finger to her chin, her brain trying to search for whatever crucial information she needed to give the bluenete.

"Well while your doing that, I'm gonna start setting up here." And so Marinette got her clothes and bedsheets all set. She didn't really have much in her luggage. The walls were bleak white, and the bluenette didn't like that.

"Mmmmm maybe if I put some wallpaper or something…"She muttered to herself. However the older woman had heard, and was noting in the back of her mind to get some wallpaper, pink. It was a good guess… right? Suddenly an epiphany ran through her mind.

"Oh dear I forgot to mention that there's a balcony!" The younger girl perked up at this.

"A balcony!?" She shrieked. Marinette had loved having her balcony back at the hotel. The night sky was absolutely breathe-taking, and the city lights were ethereal. It really made the bluenette feel calm and at peace when watching the very city she loves oh so dearly to light up the night.

"Yep! Here I'll show you!" Sabine then went up another flock of stairs, having to open yet another trap door. Marinette followed the woman up as well.

"Woah!" she breathed out, clearly impressed with the view presented to her. Sure it wasn't as big, or vast, but, it made the bluenette feel all the more better. She didn't care if it was smaller in size than her other balcony, so long as she got to see the magical night sky, she'd be fine.

"I-I don't know how to thank you, madamoselle." She breathed out a thanks.  
"Well I'm just glad that you enjoy your room." The silvered-eyed lady beamed. Just as she was about to turn away to give the girl some privacy, Marinette pulled her in a surprise hug. Sabine was clearly shocked, however soon brought it upon herself to hug the girl back.

"I don't even know how to pay you back." She whispered, tears running down her face. The older lady decided to go a little bold.

"You could start by calling my momma." She whispered back. At first she didn't hear anything.

' _Mon dieu, I hope I didn't go too far…'_ She bitterly thought.

"P-Please give me som-some t-t-time to a-a-adjust… Everything is just s-s-so new… and.." Sabine hushed her up by squeezing ever soo lightly.

"It's alright sweetie, take all the time you need." The bluenette just released a very long breath. She was glad things were working out. The older woman left the pig-tailed girl to her own devices. She sat on a sun-bleached chair, and gazed her curious eyes out towards the city she so very much loved.

…

…

…

…

.

.

.

"Hey where is Marinette?" Alya started, pretty soon, the two other boys started to look around for their friend as well.

"Oh, she's in her new room, I think she actually likes it!" Sabine told the group.

"Wow, she works fast huh…" Nino said, Adrien and Alya both gave very grim expressions.

"That's what concerns me the most in all honesty. Don't you think she may be going about this a bit too…fast. I mean if I were in her shoes, I'd honestly wouldn't leave my room for like a week or maybe even a month…" Alya explained, hugging herself in an attempt to comfort herself, only to be pulled into a hug by her favorite clueless boy, Nino.

"Well Marinette has always been a tough gal." Nino explained, rubbing his girl's shoulder.

"Sh-should we go and uh… check on her…" Adrien started. Alya and Nino exchanged knowing looks, before pushing Adrien.

"Wha!? Hey what was that!- Just go to her lover-boy." Alya chastised. Adrien just blushed a furious shade of red, before muttering something about Alya and her smugness. Tom's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Wait you have a thing for Marinette?!" Tom shrieked. Adrien literally cringed, and backed away slowly from the oversized man, while in the process backing right into his petite wife, Sabine.

"Oh dear~ It looks as though the girl has an admirer Tom~" She cooed wickedly with a knowing smirk. While everyone was feeling giddy over Adrien's embarrassment, Tom felt nostalgic. He was the same when he had introduced Sabine to his family. His mother smothering the love of his life with hugs and kisses. Boy does he feel old. With a wide-toothy grin, the Baker gave a strong pat on the boy's back, that made him almost fall over face-first.

"You better make a move Mr. otherwise, she may end up with someone else." He warned. He knew exactly how that felt when Sabine went on a date with… Marco. Oh he was a mess for that entire date, until Sabine dumped the idiot. THANK GOD! After that date, Tom had to make his move before it was too late. The advice he gave to the blonde, made said boy still. There was panic in his eyes. Sweat was dripping down his face like a facet running with water.

"Hey chill dude, Marinette's got to be the most densest person there is to know." Nino chirped. Alya shook her head.

"I think she's in denial, or she probably doesn't know what love is or what a crush is." She added.

"Guys, I think I should definitely wait for a while. She's been through enough as is. I don't want to add any more unto that plate. And besides, it's not like it's a race. Her being here with me, with all of us, is enough for me." _For now at least…_ He blushed at his response. Everyone just beamed at the sunshine child before them, before being tacked into a hug by his best bro.

"Bro!" Nino cheered.

 _ **AND SCENE SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE GUYS… UH PROCRASTINATION, AND slight depression ARE GETTING TO ME, BUT I'LL BE FINE! YOUR COMMENTS ARE THE SUNSHINES TO MY DAY! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE BEST BUT HEY I GOT TO GET THIS DOWN BEFORE I LOSE INTEREST!**_


End file.
